cryptic_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
OliveClan
OliveClan Welcome You stumbled through the large plains of northern Europe. The fresh air from your small town felt wonderful on your face. You had never gone past the large oak tree that stood beside the church, for fear that you would lose your precious twoleg. Today though, was the day that would go in search of other cats, besides the fat and lazy ones who spent their lives inside their homes eating and sleeping. You swiftly padded out the entrance of the humble town and ran past the long, thick grass of the yellow field, the feeling of soft plants stroking past your legs. You pass the field to the point where your past home was a distance away and you could hardly make out the once familiar church. You spent a few moons becoming familiar with the large fields, living off a small creek of fresh water and eating meek mice. One day, you discovered a small forest. Being the curious feline you were, you decided to enter it. While exploring, a peculiar aroma entered your nostrils. You unknowingly followed the scent to an abandoned little prairie that was surrounded by large oakwood trees. You head a suspicious sound and turned around, noticing the silhouette of an evil looking entity up in the trees. “Who are you..” the female voice echoed throughout the trees like an earthquake. You turned to run but fell face to face with a large bulky cat. He kicked you and unsheathed his claws, his filthy fangs bearing through his saliva covered lips. He attacked you instantly and began to bite and scratch your fur. The female cat lept down from the trees and joined the bulky cat and scratched your pelt till she felt your flank. You shouted at them but they ignored you. Suddenly, a loud voice shouted from behind the trees... “Enough!” It was an intimidating female voice and the two cats immediately let go of you. “It’s merely a kitty-pet you mouse-brains! We have enough blood on our hands!” she angrily snarled at the two. They both bent their heads down in shame and took two steps back from you. “I’m so sorry for their immature behavior. I am Sagestar, leader of OliveClan. What brings you to our territory?” she asked, keeping her distance. “I was looking for a home..” you replied with a shy and frightened edge to your voice. She smirked at you and approached you, swiping at your collar and reading your name off of it. She stepped back and grinned at you. “Well, you're in luck, we're in need of new members." she said. You thought about the decision. Live in a clan and learn how to fight and hunt, or live the rest of your days eating mice and sleeping in the cold. The choice was yours. Information Character Traits OliveClan felines are typically very intelligent and skillful along with great knowledge of swimming and hunting. They are usually very peaceful and calm, and are known as being clever and graceful, though if threatened they will fight with the strength of lions to protect each other and the clan. OliveClan cats have astonishing strategy in battle, depending on their brains and their surroundings to win in battle, instead of their strength Physical Traits OliveClan cats are usually very nimble and petite.Their fur typically the color ranges from brown to grey but occasionally white and black. Most OliveClan cats are very fast and agile, due to their small frames, which can help them greatly in battle and hunting. Regulations ──I── • Respect • Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in OliveClan. Each member is demanded to respect the higher ranks as respect is what keeps the clan alive and stable. Any type of false allegations, harassment, rumors, insults, and other intimidating behavior of any rank will result in punishment. Punishments Include: Warning, Ignored, Punishment, Demotion, Exile ──II── • Loyalty • Loyalty is another important foundation of any group. All members are expected to give loyalty to high ranks. Once you leave, you will have one and one final chance to return. If you use up this chance and cause problems, you will be exiled. with one warning. Punishments Include: Warning, Exile ──III── • Double Grouping • Double grouping is forbidden in OliveClan and will result in punishment upon discovery. If Double grouping is not proven but multiple claims have been made it will result in a group vote. Punishments Include: Warning, Trial, Exile ──IV── • Activity • Activity is crucial in OliveClan. If you are inactive for more than 8 days you will be given a warning. If you are inactive for more than 10 days you will be swiftly removed from the page. Please let a high rank know if you are going to be inactive for a long period of time. Punishments Include: Warning, Removed from Page, Exile Classifications Hierarchy Leaders Deputy Medicine Cats Medicine Cat Apprentices Elite Warriors Warriors Apprentices Kits Queens Elders Coalitions Alliances Neutral Rivals Battles